XxJealousxX
by NezYu
Summary: Twoshot,It's strange, jealousy, it can be both good and bad, it just matters on how you use it, or how you decide to handle it. Warnings- Fluff, Suro (ShiroxKuroh) and slight Yuroh too. (YataxKuroh) R&R but if you don't like then don't read.
1. Distraunt

Note- Another new story, this is going to be a two-shot, maybe a three shot if the veiwers want it, and again i am free for requests, and i would love your opinions.

Neko- NezYu-kun doesn't own K project (K)!~

* * *

Jealousy

Chapter one

Distraught

Just a normal night, so quiet and peaceful, lulling to even the restless, making them fall into a blissful sleep.

Though just one silent room with three occupants, a certain white haired youth just couldn't be laid to rest, couldn't even attempt to close his eyes, it would just be a waste of time.

For something was bothering the boy, something that had taken place earlier that day, something that seemed to make Isana seethe with an unknown feeling.

Homra, just that one word could explain it, but the problem wasn't with the whole group, but rather with one certain red headed member.

The trio had run into Yata earlier that day, but instead of him trying to kill Shiro and get revenge for his fallen comrade, he did something unnerving and unexpected.

But the whole situation wasn't the part that was unnerving; it was how much it seemed to both the snowy haired boy.

No, no one did get hurt or anything like that, but as I said before it was just so unexpected, though they did figure out some new information.

The poor copper-eyed boy just lay there on his bed, a soft pinkish ball of fur soundly sleeping next to his side, the small tuft, rising and falling next to him with every shallow and deep breath she took.

This small movement should have been calming to Isana, but it only seemed to make him more restless.

He gazed up at the ceiling, but only after taking a swift and quick side glance at the boy sitting in the corner.

'How could Kuroh be asleep?' The boy wondered in aw, how could Kuroh even sleep in the position he was in? How could anyone sleep when sitting up straight like that?

The smaller brought his gaze to the side, letting his thoughts wander once again to what had happened earlier, only leaving him to wonder,

'How could Kuroh-kun be sleeping so silently and smoothly without even the tiniest bit of anxiety?'

~xX Flash back Xx~

It was about 1:30pm in the afternoon when a certain trio, consisting of one Pink Neko, one White Isana Yashiro, and one Black dog, Kuroh Yatogami.

The three just happened to be exiting the school to fetch more supplies for the schools festival.

He had of course, seeing how involved he was with the festival, had taken the job immediately.

So there they were now, only a few feet away from the school's doors and on their way to some sort of arts and crafts store in the area, or just a general store.

They needed to receive more cloth for the costumes and more traditional decorations and streamers. That's when they heard it, an all too familiar voice.

"Get the hell away from me you traitor! Don't expect to come crawling back to Homra after you joined those blue idiots!" The person yelled in rage, only resulting in attracting the attention of the on guard black dog.

So the three decided to turn and walk in the direction where the voice had sounded from, Shiro, of course had wanted to run right away.

"K-Kuroh, I don't think we should be going towards the voice, shouldn't we just go before he notices us?" But before he could attempt to run, Kuroh blocked him.

"Stop being an idiot, you really do run away to much" He retorted, only making Shiro pout as Kuroh pulled him with him, forcing him along.

"Stop being mean to my Shiro Kuroh-kun!" Neko mewled in protest, "Neh, Neh, it's okay Neko, my waifu is just being grumpy again" At that comment, Kuroh brought out his sword.

"You two shut up before I cut off both of your tongues, and for the last time that is still not funny" Then it was silent, as the three tried to focus in on the sounds around the corner.

Then another and different voice had spoken, " Or maybe I'm just here to have out battle, Misaki-kun~" It purred. Fushimi to be exact, (Warning! Out of character ness, but I just had to have him act this way…Sorry)

And of course who would have guessed, the first voice was none other than Misaki Yata, who no doubt still had his skateboard and baseball bat.

"Sure I would love to kick your ass right now for what you did, but I'm pretty sure that isn't what you had in mind did you?" The red haired male stated while glaring.

Then he swung his bat over his shoulder and walked off, right in the direction where Neko, Kuroh and Shiro, were hiding behind.

"But Misaki" The other voice could be heard. At that moment when Yata turned the corner, he was met with the cold yet enchanting gaze of the taller male, Kuroh Yatogami.

Both of the two were equally surprised at the new turn of events, and the sudden arrival of the other, though right in back of Kuroh, Neko and Shiro were freaking out.

The two looked as if they were about to sprint off at any moment, but they couldn't just leave Kuroh, they do that way too much.

Each and every one of them could hear the footsteps of the other blue haired male, Fushimi, coming closer and closer to their spot.

Obviously trying to catch up with the red head that had ignored him and left him there, not to mention alone.

That was when the red skateboarder got an idea, one that was sure to make that blue idiot stop flowing him and trying to 'fight' him, in result, he smirked, and a unknown but sinister gleam filled his eyes.

Then in one rough moment, the shorter of the blue and red reached up and pulled his arms around Kuroh's neck, forcing the other to come down into a rough and forceful kiss.

At that exact moment, the other male come sprinting around the corner, in pursuit of the male from Homra, where he was met with this scene.

"M-Misaki?" He stammered questionably, "W-what the heck?" To save himself from seeing anything further, he turned around quickly, running off in the opposite direction of the two.

But unknown to the four, Fushimi could feel tears starting to from in the corner of his eyes, but he could not give up. "Damn it…" He said to himself as he continued to run.

Kuroh however, hadn't moved a muscle and just stood there frozen, unable to put together what was happening in his state of shock. All he had wanted to do was to stop the two who were disturbing the peace, that's all.

But what he didn't expect was to be, to be, kissed! And by no other than a member of Homra!

As soon as Yata took notice in his follower's disappearance, he parted from the black dog and pulled back, still smirking. "Since you just saved me from that baka" He began then turned to Isana, "I'm just going to let you guys go just this once" And then he was gone.

Leaving in his wake, one paralyzed Kuroh, a loudly mewing Neko, and a certain Isana Yashiro fainted on the ground with a massive nosebleed. And the worst part of it was, they never did get the supplies, oh the horror!

~xX End of Flash Back Xx~

Shiro sighed and furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and wonder, curse it all. 'Why, just why did Yata have to go and do something like that!' He thought, " Before 'that' happened I was fine, but for some reason, seeing the black dog kiss anyone made him feel strange.

Jealousy was it? But no, there was something else there too, not just jealousy, even if that was mostly the case, it was unknown, but it did make the youth feel tingly and uncomfortable in his clothes. So the white haired boy decided to get up, and he swiftly made his way over to the resting black dog.

* * *

Me: Bum Bum Bum!

Kuroh: That's overly dramatic,

Shiro: The story or the 'bum bum bum'?

Kuroh: Both

Neko: I was kind of in this one! Yay!

Me: good for you Neko

Yata: At what time period does this take place in?

Me: I don't know, i just threw this together in science and history class.

Fushimi: Why! Why did you do it Misaki!

Yata: Do what you blue idiot?!

Fushimi: You kissed Kuroh! That dog!

Yata: (sigh) It's just a damn fanfiction.

Kuroh: He did what!

Shiro: Didn't you read the fic?

Kuroh: No!

Me: Welllllll~ You should, and i gotta go, do see you next chapter~ Yatogami-kun~

Kuroh: um

Shiro: (Pouts) I wish i could call you by your first name...

Yata: Bakas


	2. Confessions

**Note- Sorry for the laziness with my chapters but here and also i do not own K project or it's characters. Plus yesterday i was to occupied watching episode 13, and me and my sister were trying to hope and we ended up crying so much, it was worse than the No.6 ending!**

* * *

Jealousy was it? But no, there was something else there too, not just jealousy, even if that was mostly the case, it was unknown, but it did make the youth feel tingly and uncomfortable in his clothes. So the white haired boy decided to get up, and he swiftly made his way over to the resting black dog.

Jealousy Chapter Two

Confession

The young white haired boy, Isana Yashiro, continued every step with great caution. As If he was to put any foot out of line, then he wound be banished and fall into an eternal black hole and loose everything he ever knew. All of his memories either real or just illusions would just vanish.

The only one Yashiro had felt he could trust was the Kuroh inu, or Kuroh Yatogami. He couldn't even trust his 'cat' Neko anymore, she was the one to mess with his perception and create a false life for him anyway. Sure Kuroh was supposed to be there to kill him, but that seemed so unlikely now.

But deep inside, something told Shiro that his 'waifu' wouldn't let any harm come to him, or let anyone, not even the other kings hurt him.

After all, he didn't seem so guilty now anyways, whether he was the silver or colorless king, he had a feeling that Kuroh wouldn't bring himself to hurt Isana without a good, solid reason.

All of the thoughts just seemed to fuel and encourage the white and snowy haired male even more than he already was, gaining up the strength and will-power as he brought himself to stand before the sitting (Sleeping?) taller, male.

Could he bear to live with it? To live with the oh so tempting black inu right in front of him. I mean who couldn't? It was bad enough being near him all day everyday. In addition, whenever they were alone together, Neko and Kurkuri would always just happen to be there to distract Kuroh from the shorter's obvious feelings.

And now there he was, Kuroh Yatogami, right there in his room, unknowing and unexpecting, with no one up to ruin the moment like all the ones before that.

Shiro's copper gaze set and rested on the blissful and strangely slim and swift form of the proud and feared black dog, his midnight blue and silky hair was tied in it's usual low ponytail, reflecting the moonlight, making him look even more dazzling than before.

Though a few stray strands of the raven blue had fallen out of the force holding them with the others, and had fallen, now resting gracefully on the others slim shoulders.

Such dazing and breath taking looks, it was just to overwhelming and all the too tempting, surely enough to break his strong will, his will that was still attempting to hold back all of the unwanted and lustful thoughts, but was failing miserably.

The wall came down, and Yashiro abandoned every last one of his doubts as he took Kuroh's weirdly soft right hand in his own, and pulling him upwards, successfully shocking and waking up the blue haired male as a set of warm lush lips met with his own.

Kuroh's POV

What. The. Heck. The only thoughts kept echoing and repeating in the taller's mind. Here he was, just sleeping like any other night, soundlessly enjoying the peace for once, and then I find myself being pulled out of my comfortable position.

And that, that was when I felt it, something unknown and warm press up against my slightly chapped lips, so unfamiliar, yet the newfound warmth was rather comforting and calming.

I was greeted with even more incredible heat as I felt two, what seemed like arms, wrap around my back and bring me even closer to the person embracing me.

I was lucky the person was holding me, if I wasn't pressed entirely into the person and if they weren't holding my upper body up, then I could have fallen right there, I could barely feel my legs start to give out from underneath me.

I felt like my lips were burning, but not in a painful way, quite the opposite from that in fact, it was more like a playful sting of warm pleasure, washing over my entire being in waves.

I slowly opened my closed eyes, only resulting to both of them widening in surprise, the small glimpse and flash of white was all I really needed to know just who it was that was kissing me.

Isana Yashiro

At this, I broke off in pure shock, cursing at my own traitorous body as I whimpered softly at the loss of the other's body heat, it was more like a whisper, but it didn't go unnoticed to Yashiro.

When I pulled back, trust me, I didn't get that far at all, because the white, not to mention shorter, male still had his arms locked securely around my being.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered, rather out of characterly, in pure wonder and shock, as I began to struggle in his grasp, by now, my face was flushed red, and I was panting from the long kiss.

"Neh~ Isn't that obvious Kuroh-kun? I was kissing you~" He purred out in response.

The second he said that, I swear on my life, that the room had just raised its temperature by one hundred degrees, and I felt my blush increase even more, if that was possible. Even though I couldn't see it, I bet it was beat red by the way it felt.

"I know that baka! But why-" Before I could finish, I was cut off, and those same pleasurable lips were back on my own, but this time it wasn't as gentle as before. It was harsher and desperate, desperate for what?

Desperate to get his feelings across, that's what.

His lips vibrated against my own and he kissed even harder, making his already full feelings, three times as intense as they already were. Feelings of lust and something else, maybe love?

That I didn't know, but soon enough, I found myself responding, surprising not just Yashiro, but both of use. We both mover in sync as I felt his hold around me tighten, causing me to bring my own arms around his waist.

Though his arms didn't stay the same either, and he moved them up to rest on my shoulders and around my neck, still pulling me forward even more.

At that moment I felt something warm and moist swipe across my lower lip, a small and silent plea, even though there were no words to it, it still succeeded in getting the point across.

I complied, of course, and opened my mouth in response; Shiro made no haste, and wasted no time in entering. A intruding organ could be felt entering quickly, no more than a second after the movement. Our tongues battled with each other for dominance.

Surprisingly enough, Yashiro bit down on my tongue suddenly, leaving only but a small trickle of blood, he of course used this chance to explore every inch of the unknown territory and take control of the situation.

He ended it first, pulling back, leaving a small, transparent, strand of saliva in its wake, tinted with a speck of crimson and irony blood. Moving his white head to rest in the crook of my neck and he smiled. "I think I love you Kuroh"

At those words, I pulled back to look at his face, there, true enough, his eyes held the two comforting feelings of lust and love, "Yashiro…" I mumbled softly and lovingly.

"Shiro" He softly stated,

What? I looked at the shorter questionably, "Just say Shiro, Kuroh-kun" I just looked at him like he was crazy, but I guess I could understand, "Fine _Shiro_" I purred out back at him, as I resting my head on his shoulder.

Then those two arms embraced me again, but this time I didn't resist, I just let him, it was weird, before, I had been content without needed anyone but master Ichigen, but how could one person's warmth make me this relaxed and relieved?

" I love you Kuroh~" He purred out, happy that he hadn't been rejected by his love, that was when I was caught wondering what made him act like this in the first place.

"May I ask what just happened to make you act like this?" I asked teasingly, and he just blushed in reply.

"I guess… I was jealous, of that Homra guy, Yata, was it?" I started laughing but he swiftly hit me on the head, "Oi what was that for?" I pretended to be genuinely hurt. "Baka-" He replied.

Before Shiro could say anything more, I sealed his lips in a chaste but warming and reassuring kiss, "You know what? I think I may love you too…" I trailed off and brought my gaze slowly to the floor.

The white haired boy lit up, and embraced me, "You are my Waifu" I rose my eyebrows at this, and laughed, "Yeah Yeah Shiro."

* * *

Me- Finally!

Kuroh- Are you going to make a third chapter?

Shiro- If you are, you should make me the seme!

Kuroh- I think iv'e determined that your evil... Time to die.

Me- Stop it baka Inu! I'm going to need you for my other stories!

Shiro- Neh~ My waifu got in trouble~

Me- Shut up Shiro, before i go get Neko and throw her at your face, or maybe i can make you wear Lolita dresses next time. (Deadly serious)

Kuroh- (Imagens) Hahaha!

Shiro- You can't do that!

Me- yes i can, because i am the fujoushi who id writing this, so too bad for you Shiro.

Neko- Stop being mean to My Shiro! ( Jumps at NezYu)

Me- (Smirks) Kuroh-kun~

Kuroh- )Catches Neko and she poofs back into a cat, then hands her to NezYu) Here

Me- Good Kuroh-kun~! (Looks at Yashiro with an evil glint in her eyes)

Shiro- Uh Oh-

Me- Nyah! ( Throws Neko at his face)

Shiro & Neko- (Falls over bleeding)

Kuroh- Wow... You were serious..

Me- People can never tell when i'm serious or joking...


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Important Note-**

Well, i have decided to make another story to go along side with this one, except this one will be from the views of Yata and Fushimi.

I plan to start writing the first chapter of it tomorrow, and if not tomorrow, later in the week, so be looking for that.

The story will be called just, xXJealousXx- Red and Blue,

And if you have any ideas for them, then you can private message me, or just review. And thanks to all who have followed and read this story!

Arigato!~


End file.
